p0rnariumfandomcom-20200215-history
Status Effects
Within the world of Pornarium there are many temporary and permanent status effects that may befall your character due to actions he or she may take. Some may be beneficial and some may be negative, and some still may have effects that may at first seem a mystery. This page will be separated into stat positives, stat negatives, and neutral status effects. Within each category status effects are listed in no particular order. Attribute Increases *Lactation **Gained from Milk Injection at hospital **Amount of milk stored increases over eight days ***Filled: +5 Lust, +1 Cup-Size, +25% Milk Volume ***Swollen Tits: +10 Lust, +2 Cup-Sizes, +50% Milk Volume ***Ready to Burst: +15 Lust, +4 Cup-Sizes, +100% Milk Volume ***Lactation will stop if milking is not maintained *Temporary Cum Production Bonus ("You feel as if there is an unusual amount of pressure at the base of your cock...it doesn't seem to go away") **Gained from use of Magnum Bubble **Can be stacked to a threshold, going over will reset bonus to zero *Cat Eyes ("Your eyes are like that of a cat") **Gained from multiple uses of Neko Fruit **Permanent unless removed at hospital **+5 to perception *Bonarium Injection ("You are under the effects of the Bonarium serum") **Gained from Bonarium Injection at the hospital **Temporary 2x increase to all cock sizes *Spoogenesis Serum ("You are under the effects of the Spoogenesis serum") **Gained from Spoogenesis Serum at the hospital **Temporary 2x increase to all testicle size, temporary boost to cum creation (GET NUMBER) *Libidosis Injection ("You are under the effects of the Libidosis Injection") **Gained from Libidosis Injection at the hospital **Temporary +30 to Lust *Priapus Shroom ("The priapis shroom has granted you X temporary cocks, and a +6 inch bonus to cock size!") **Gained from Priapus Shroom **Grants temporary cock (up to 3) and +6 inches to all cock sizes *Aqua Sollya ("You feel outgoing and energetic") **Gained from Aqua Sollya **Temporary +10 Charisma *Aqua Lotion ("Your skin is soft and beautiful") **Gained from Aqua Lotion **Temporary +10 Appearance *Sun Tan ("You have a lovely suntan") **Gained from tanning in the park **Temporary +2 appearance *Strange Drink ("You are under the effects of a strange drink at Madame Mamrya's...") **Gained from ordering a drink at Madame Mamrya's **Temporary +10 Lust ***Allows access to "Cum on tits" option when masturbating at home ****Increases breast size **Removed upon masturbation Attribute Decreases *Inebriation **Gained from drinking at pub **Attribute decrease stacks as inebriation increases ***Tipsy: -2 charisma, etiquette, agility, and intelligence ***Drunk: -4 charisma, etiquette, agility, and intelligence ***Sloshed -8 charisma, etiquette, agility, and intelligence *Sweaty **Gained from playing a sport or going for a run **-8 Charisma and Etiquette **Removed by taking a shower or going for a swim *Covered in Nymph Cum **Gained from trying to fuck Wood Nymph near River **-10 Appearance, Lust, and Charisma **Remove by taking a shower or going for a swim *Bumped on the head **Gained from failing dodge check in library event **Temporary -8 Intelligence Neutral Effects *Cat Ears **Gained from Neko Fruit **Has no effect on stats *Cat Tail **Gained from Neko Fruit **Has no effect on stats